Paper based packaging materials are frequently utilized for containing and/or transporting a wide range of consumer goods. The paper based nature of these packaging materials results in products that are relatively lightweight, inexpensive, reasonably sturdy and can be easily disposed of and/or recycled. Many of these packaging materials are produced in a flat format and can be folded to create a container. However, there are a number of disadvantages to foldable paper packaging. Any paper material that is pliable enough for easy folding is usually not strong enough to withstand substantial weight or pressure. Further, many paper packaging products are incapable of containing liquids given the risk of degradation to the paper material upon extended liquid contact or the risks associated with paper's propensity for tearing. Paper packaging also tends to be imprecise in adjusting to fit a range of product sizes such that additional packing materials and/or lids are required to ensure that a product is maintained within the packaging. In addition, most foldable paper packaging includes no handling device for carrying the packaging. Those that do include a handle generally have a rigid handle that requires separate external attachment mechanisms for attaching the handle to the packaging or alternatively, a handle that is integrated and cannot be removed from the packaging.
To facilitate folding and carrying, many foldable paper packages will employ external features, such as gussets to help define corners and rigid external attachment mechanism to connect handles to the packaging. In some instances such external gussets and attachment mechanisms have the potential to detract from the aesthetic appeal of the container. These external structures also have a relatively large potential to snag against an object when moved and cause disassembly to occur. The presence of external gussets and attachment mechanisms further has the potential to attract and accumulate externally visible dust or other matter when stored over extended periods.
It is also common that paper based packaging products are shaped in a way that renders them un-stackable in folded format and un-stackable upon addition of a handle. Further, many paper based containers include an integrated lid for maintaining contents within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,121 discloses a foldable packaging product purporting to have a leak proof corner construction to act as a temporary cooler for carrying food products. The paperboard cooler includes externally visible locking tabs and no mechanism for maintaining a product securely within the cooler, other than an integrated lid and handle portion. Further, as the drawings depict, the corner gussets are folded on the exterior of the cooler to prevent food and other contents from slipping between folds and possibly contaminating the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,265 discloses a foldable packaging purporting to be leak-proof. However, the packaging includes gussets that are folded along the exterior surface of the packaging (as shown in the drawings) and an integrated attached closure structure. Further, the box includes no handle and no mechanism for maintaining any items within the packaging, other than a standard integrated lid. The packaging is intended for food shipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,869 discloses a foldable beverage cooler having an open top portion. The cooler includes no handle and no means for maintaining items within the cooler.
Paper based foldable carrying and packaging solutions may be designed to house one or more specific articles of a known size. This may be acceptable for applications in which the contents are of a standardized size and/or geometry. However, for containing some items, use of these is impractical due to wide variations in content configuration. For example, in the packaging and sale of horticulture products, such as potted plants, floral arrangements or other bouquet arrangements, additional considerations are raised. First, the arrangements tend to be placed in a pot having no handle for carrying which may often be shaped plastic container. Such containers come from a wide range of sources and the industry is not standardized. As a result, pots are manufactured in an untold number of varying heights, diameters, or other sizes.
Accordingly, in view of the above, there exists a need for product packaging which overcomes some or all of the above drawbacks in the art. For example, there is a need for a packaging that includes a carrying means and an attractive exterior surface that contains no externally visible folds, tabs, attachment mechanisms or other structural features. There is also a need for a product packaging that can contain an article without an integrally attached lid. There is a further need for packaging that can maintain contact with liquids for extended periods of time without material degradation or leaking.